


平安夜

by AlisaMiz12



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Christmas Eve, F/M, M/M, Modern AU, PWP, surprise
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisaMiz12/pseuds/AlisaMiz12
Summary: 平安夜飞车，还需要解释吗





	平安夜

**Author's Note:**

> 就是作者想吃肉，没别的。感谢笑笑同学提供的毛衣脱针梗！OOC都是我的错，欢迎殴打作者！各位平安夜快乐哟！

将红酒倒入加好热可可和百利酒的锅中，奎刚用勺子搅了搅，然后关上了电炉。现在，厨房里只剩他一个人。稍早的时候这里还是十分热闹，今年安纳金带着帕德梅和他们的双胞胎来过圣诞节，他们欢快地解决了欧比旺准备的美味佳肴，分享了生活趣事，一起把礼物放在了客厅里的圣诞树下；喝高的安纳金甚至抖出了欧比旺学织毛衣，而且在毛衣快完工的时候脱针，导致整件毛衣报废的悲剧。要不是奎刚拦着，今天晚上安纳金保准要滚出他们的房子。

奎刚从碗柜顶上里取出两只高脚杯，他小心地把热腾腾的可可酒倒入杯子里。说起来卢克和莱娅还帮他们把用过的碗盘放进了洗碗机里，他想，希望他们喜欢自己的圣诞礼物。打开冰箱，他找到了欧比旺用剩的奶油、巧克力碎片以及糖渍樱桃。用奶油给可可酒做了雪顶，撒上巧克力碎屑，最后放上樱桃，晚上的惊喜就完成了。奎刚并不喜欢甜味很重的酒，但是他的欧比喜欢，而且按照惯例欧比旺一定会准备些别的什么，没有一点回礼可不行。

高大的男人把酒杯放在托盘里，关上了厨房灯走向他们的卧室。希望他亲爱的伴侣能快点在浴室里做好他的小把戏，不然他一定会因为可可酒味道变糟而噘嘴（虽然在奎刚看来那也非常可爱。）幸运的是，欧比旺已经从浴室里出来了。他穿着白色的浴袍，胸口还露出一大片因为热气变得粉红的肌肤，他的脸也是红扑扑的。蓝绿色的双眼看着他端着的两个酒杯，可爱的嘴唇迅速裂开了。

奎刚刚把托盘放在写字台上，欧比旺就蹦了上来。他抬手抱住了爱人的腰，低头亲吻了他娇小的伴侣。他能感觉到怀中的男人已经兴奋起来，他腿间的性器已经有些抬头了。他尝到了薄荷味——来自于欧比旺最喜欢的那种漱口水。“早知道我就不刷牙了。”短发的男人低头蹭着他的脖子，奎刚感到他高挺的鼻子戳着自己的后颈，他修剪整齐的毛茸茸的胡须搞得脖子边上痒痒的。以及直到这个时候，他才注意到——他的伴侣带着一个头箍，上面装饰着两只长长的白兔耳朵。

“你等会儿可以再刷一次牙，我的小兔子。”沙哑低沉的声音在较年轻的男子耳边响起，差点让他双腿一软。他的老奎刚还是那么喜欢捉弄他，但是欧比旺也已经不是刚结婚的二十多岁的小伙子了。他抬起手，在奎刚宽宽的鼻梁上刮了一下，“我想等会你也会一起来？”“奉陪。不过现在……”高大男人冰蓝色的双眼看向了那两杯放在桌子上的酒。“好的。”

他们举起酒杯，“圣诞快乐，欧比，吾爱。”“你也是，我的奎。”奶油混着可可的香味弥漫在口腔，温热的酒液顺着食道滑下去，让他感觉身体内部都开始燥热起来。欧比旺最先喝完，他起身，抢掉奎刚正拿着在手里的杯子，踮起脚吻了他的爱人。他的舌头色情地舔过奎刚的唇，引诱着年长的男人张嘴；他的爱人也从善如流地把杯子放下，张嘴迎接那条灵活的舌头。虽然他并不喜欢甜腻腻的味道，但是如果那是欧比旺，就另当别论。

他引诱着穿着白色浴袍的爱人，吮吸着他伸进嘴里的舌头，他混着奶油和可可酒味道的津液，任凭娇小的男人拽掉他深蓝色的浴衣，露出依旧结实的胸膛，以及大小可观而且也兴奋起来的阴茎。高大的爱人也没闲着，他的双手解开了欧比旺松松垮垮的腰带，不费什么力气就讲诱人的身躯暴露了出来。他的双手在男人光滑的背部以及臀部、大腿逡巡，手指沿着他的脊柱滑下，以及很满意地摸到了屁股后的毛茸茸的兔尾巴。

一个用力，奎刚把欧比旺抱了起来。他的兔子爱人惊呼一声，然后从善如流地把大腿缠到了他的腰上。完全勃起的器官摩擦着奎刚仍然结实的腹部。他的爱人比很多年前结婚时胖了一些，但是奎刚完全不介意。他的手指愉悦地玩弄起欧比旺的兔尾巴，而他的爱人因此惊呼扭动，让他决定不再拖延。

他抱着欧比旺坐在了他们柔软的大床上，他的大腿分开，让挺立的性器在欧比旺软软的小肚子上摩擦。奎刚的大手仍然没放过爱人装着兔尾巴的入口，手指恶意地拨弄，以及小幅度地拉着毛茸茸的部分抽插。他的爱人双手扶着高大肩膀，为了躲避那些恶意的戏弄艰难地跪了起来，然后狠狠地在奎刚的颈侧咬了一口，顺便把他扎在脑后的丸子头给拆了，让夹杂着银发的褐色长发披散下来。

感受到爱人的不悦，高大的男人停止了戏弄，转而伸手拿了放在枕头边的安全套和润滑剂，给自己已经湿润的硬挺套上装备。而欧比旺伸手拔出了插在入口中的胡萝卜和兔尾巴形状的塞子，把自己完全暴露出来。他起身，一只手扶着奎刚的脖子，另一只手扶着奎刚坚硬的性器，小心翼翼地坐了下去。比肛塞更加粗大的器官撑开了紧致的穴口，突然的撕裂感让欧比旺倒吸一口气，他小心调整着自己的呼吸，放松自己减少不适；而奎刚也因为敏感部位突然冲入爱人温暖狭窄的体内而兴奋不已，但是他强忍着冲进去的想法，毕竟他可不想让欧比旺受伤。

终于，他的鼠蹊部碰到了他爱人的臀部，坐在他身上的爱人也因为完全吞入那里的时候蹭到了前列腺而放松下来。欧比旺双腿撑着自己，双手扶着奎刚的肩膀，开始上下摆动，让自己身后的小嘴吞吐起爱人粗大的部分，每一次进出，都能准确地擦过那个让他兴奋不已的点；而奎刚也从善如流，摆动身体，让自己能够更加完全地出入爱人的身体。同时，奎刚低头舔吻欧比旺已经完全挺立的粉红色的乳头，这让身上的男子更加卖力。

欧比旺低下头，再次吻住奎刚的嘴唇，同时加快了上下的速度，而年长的男人也调整了节奏，性器传来的快感让他在爱人的嘴里呻吟起来。麻酥酥的感觉让欧比旺眼冒金星，身前的性器吐出更多透明的粘液，但是也很快没了力气，他喘息着，不自觉地缩进身后的甬道，想要尽快结束这场交嫣；而他还没满足的爱人才不会就这么放过他，奎刚的双手滑到欧比旺的大腿下方，一个用力，把他的爱人抬了起来。他坚挺的器官也因此完全滑出了那个令他兴奋不已的入口。

突然的抽出让欧比旺不满出声，他低头，再次咬了奎刚一口。奎刚抱着欧比旺站了起来，然后把他的爱人小心地放在了柔软的床上。在米黄色的灯光下，欧比旺双腿大开，他的阴茎仍然坚挺地蹭着自己的腹部，清澈的粘液沾湿了和他发色相近的阴部毛发以及隐藏在下面的双球，滑过男人的鼠蹊部，在他的会阴上留下痕迹；而被使用过的肛口仍然大开，润滑液和乳白色的肠液被奎刚的阴茎带了出来。

尽管他们已经结婚多年，但是隐私部位被这样赤裸裸地观察仍然让欧比旺感到羞耻。但是他的爱人在他阖上双腿前便开始行动，超大号的双手撑在他膝盖上，强迫他保持双腿分开的姿势；之后大只的男人卡进他的双腿间，用一只手扶住了自己粗大的性器，再次迫使红色的肛口撑开，奎刚俯下身，双手握住了欧比旺的双手，挺身再次进入了他的爱人。

欧比旺在奎刚的器具又一次擦过他的敏感点时呻吟出声，他的双手也回握住爱人的双手，他们的结婚戒指因此更紧地箍在了他们的无名指上。奎刚开始挺身，努力疼爱起他的欧比旺。身下的男人抬起腰，让自己的双腿缠在奎刚的腰上，好让他的爱人找到更好的角度，同时他的挺立的器官也能得到更多的照顾。

他身上的男人越来越快，同时，他松开了握着欧比旺左手的右手。欧比旺伸手，将奎刚的脑袋拉下来，又一次亲吻他的丈夫；奎刚的右手终于开始照顾落单的性器，这让欧比旺更加兴奋，他迎合着爱人的节奏，更加迅速地配合起来。被带出的液体在沾在他的皮肤以及奎刚的身前，他爱人的双球拍击着他的臀部，让那里都变得艳红。

随着一声低吼，奎刚手中的性器变得更加湿润，乳白色的精液喷溅在了年长男人的腹部以及手上；而因此紧紧咬住在自己体内作怪的肠道让奎刚也吼了出来，他一口咬在了欧比旺白皙的脖子上，他的液体狠狠地冲进了爱人的体内。

他们拥抱着喘息了好一会儿，奎刚才慢慢地从爱人的体内退出。他处理了安全套，然后躺在他爱人的身边，他的右手紧紧握着欧比旺带着结婚戒指的左手。“我想，你现在还打算去浴室刷牙？” 娇小的男人发出了舒适的哼唧声，用力回握了他的爱人，“也许我们可以休息一下再去，”他的声音里充满了困意，“一起。”“当然。圣诞快乐，欧比。我爱你。”“我也爱你，奎。”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------  
莱娅和卢克对于祖父们睡过头没有早早来让他们拆圣诞礼物十分不满，不过当他们看见奎刚手里的一窝毛茸茸的小猫咪时，这点小小的怨气就烟消云散了。安纳金和帕德梅相视一笑，他们一点也不想知道这对老头为啥要在开了超大暖气的家里穿热死人的高领毛衣。


End file.
